marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Inter-Dimensional Portal
|thumb|300px]] An Inter-Dimensional Portal is a portal, door or gateway that connects one area of the Multiverse to another, created through either science or the mystic arts. The Masters of the Mystic Arts have the ability of opening these portals using Sling Rings and much practice. Other people have also been known to create these portals using either science or other types of magic. History Discovery of the Multiverse used by Masters of the Mystic Arts]] The Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto became the first known human to learn about other dimensions. He dedicated his life to protecting the Earth realm from extra-dimensional threats using magic. The Masters of the Mystic Arts also discovered a way to open portals using Sling Rings.Doctor Strange Discovery of the Darkforce ]] During the 1940s, Humans began experimenting with nuclear energy; during one such experiment performed by Isodyne Energy, a rift was created where a substance dubbed Zero Matter entered this dimension. Eventually, the scientists Whitney Frost and Jason Wilkes became infected with the substance.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Frost actively sought more of the Zero Matter and reopened the rift; however Wilkes entered the opening.Agent Carter: 2.08: The Edge of Mystery Upon his return, he described his experience in another dimension outside the Earth realm.Agent Carter: 2.10: Hollywood Ending Abilisk travels between dimensions]] The Abilisk used his interdimensional abilities to get to Sovereign planet and feed on Sovereign Anulax Batteries. The Sovereign hired the Guardians of the Galaxy to kill the creature.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 The Darkhold and Aida]] The Darkhold is a book that allows the reader to build the things they want the most. The book is made of Dark Matter. Using this book the Life-Model Decoy Aida was able to build an Inter-Dimensional Gate. This gate was then used to rescue agents Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz who were trapped in another dimension. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.7: Deals With Our Devils This device was later used by Robbie Reyes as he returned after spending a very long time in another dimension, hunting down his uncle.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return Ghost Rider's Return to Hell ]] Robbie Reyes helped S.H.I.E.L.D. to kill Aida. Following the victory, he returned to Hell by opening a inter-dimensional portal using his Hellfire Chain.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Theft of the Book of Cagliostro To be added Doctor Strange's Training To be added Attack on the Sanctums To be added Loki's Arrival When Thor and Loki came to Earth in order to find their father, Odin, Doctor Strange sensed Loki's presence and summoned a portal which sent him to a dimension where he would fall non-stop. Soon after, Strange opened another portal for Thor and Loki to travel through, in order to get to Norway from New York City.Thor: Ragnarok Escape from the Dark Dimension To be added Warning from Doctor Strange To be added Attack on Greenwich Village To be added Battle of Titan To be added Battle of Earth To be added Trivia *Wormholes created by either the Bifrost or other means like the Monolith or the Tesseract share a lot of functions with some of the inter-dimensional gates listed here. The difference is that a wormhole can only create a "short-cut" between places inside the universe and not to other dimensions. *Inter-dimensional travel is also possible through other means beside portals. For instance, Ant-Man was able to travel to another dimension without using a portal; he shrunk until he caught a glimpse of the Quantum Realm. The Spirit of Vengeance is also capable of travelling between dimensions without the need for a portal. References ru:Межпространственный портал Category:Items Category:Concepts Category:Doctor Strange (film) Items Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Items Category:Thor: Ragnarok Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Items Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Equipment Category:Zealots Equipment